Call Of Duty:The wasteland
Call of duty The Wasteland was reaveled june 14th 2019 and realeased november 14th 2019.Call of duty:the wasteland was developed by sledgehammer games in competition to titanfall 3 which dropped the same year.The demo at e3 reavealed showed the player playing on the ps4 on the level:from below.The multiplayer was reavealed at Gamescom 2019 on august 9th 2019,also on the ps4,with the map firecracker.The game's singleplayer is focused on the story of Jared Jepson who has to protect his crush Skylar Pening from the terrorist group "the clangers" who are chasing them through the Gobi desert.The beta for Wasteland was september 3rd 2019. Campaign:the year is 2037 and the word is holding its breath,the chinese and american nukes are ready to go.one morning the u.s. admits to have placed the nucler code into the head of a girl (Skylar Pening) when she was an infant.The game then flashes back to 2028.when Jared and Skylar are 13 and in middle school.The game shows Jared falling deeply in love with Skylar and even stalking her to her house.The game then flashes back to 2037 when Jared is training for the navy seals.Jared is sent to china on a mission to disable a nuke about to launch.The mission suceeds but Jared is captured by the clangers and the team is killed.Jared is brought to the clanger base where he overhears an arguement between two terrorists about if Jared loves Skylar or if Sklar loves Jared,the arguement ends with one terrorist calling the other an idiot and saying that they wouldnt make her talk by threatening him.Jared then overhears a terrorist confirming that Skylar knows the nuclear codes.When the terrorists bring Skylar to the base ,Jared and Skylar escape from the base and find themselves in the Gobi desert.The terrorists chase them multiple times through the desert.The terrorists eventually recapture Skylar and return her to the base.Jared sneaks inyo the base and confronts "the clang" who appears to be leading the clangers.The clang was forcing Skylar to plant the codes into the computer to launch the US nukes at china.After a long fight between Jared and the clang,jared pushes the clang off a cliff,but as the clang falls he grabs Skylar's ankle and attempts to bring down with him but Jared pulls Skylar up.Jared and Skylar return to the u.s, and are married. Levels of Call of duty the wasteland:stalker, basic training, nuclear threat,escape,the open desert,from below,canyon,capture,knockin on the front door,confrontation. Characters:Jared Jepson,Skylar Pening,The Clang,Cpt harring,ssgt bobsworth,cpl longtail, multiplayer:the main focus of cod:wasteland,the multiplayer is completly innovated,new modes like hunter,clanger ,run,seige,and pulse,and the return of favorites like domination and search and destroy.new killstreaks like the wasp stike,the carpet bomb and the nero chopper,along with the nuke,the uav and the death machine.many new guns like the ak 14 marksman rifle,. the s9 bolt action,and the mernacker pistol,all other guns are from mw2 or black ops.dynamic maps are incresed with even more destuction and hiding spots,and an anti-hacker system that resets your stats and removes your hack if you hack. guns:m4a1,ak12,acr,scar l,m8a1,an94,galil,mp5k,mpl,msmc,vector,s9,l118a,svua5,psg1,lsat,m240b,rpk,ak14,mk14,fn fal,g18,tac 45,mernacker,and the m93 rafika. killstreaks:uav,wasp bomb,attack chopper,carpet bomb,chopper gunner,emp,dogs,ac130u,nuke. maps:firecacker,canyon,clanger base,gobi,water hole, 2 dlcs where realeased for cod:the wasteland 1.downfall,4 maps came with downfall.crevice,rad zone,docks,and plains,a remake of selow from w@w. 2.reincarnation,4 maps came with reincarnation,dust storm,village(untouched from the mw3 version),great tent,and dominion. Call of Duty wasteland has recieved over 80 rewards and sold twice as many copies as Titanfall 3.